Memory controllers typically communicate with memory devices through a variety of signal lines, including clock signal lines, data signal lines, strobe signal lines, and command/address (C/A) signal lines. Some memory controllers support multiple channels for communicating with memory devices. For example, memory devices can be organized into different channels, wherein each channel is associated with an independent data bus and independent C/A bus. The memory controller can then access multiple memory devices in parallel by sending and receiving information over the independent data and C/A buses for multiple channels. Multiple independent channels can increase memory bandwidth. However, a higher number of channels leads to a higher number of pins and signals between the memory controller(s) and memory devices. A high pin and signal count can increase power consumption and lead to other issues such as crosstalk amongst signal lines.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.